


he doesn't know the real surprise

by badritual



Category: Hockey RPF, Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Light-Hearted, Secret Relationship, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badritual/pseuds/badritual
Summary: Holy fucking shit, that’s Sidney Crosby.





	he doesn't know the real surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember writing any of this, I just found it on my HD. It's ridiculous.
> 
> Title from "Best Friend's Girl," by the Cars just because.

Hilary lets herself into Amanda’s apartment with the spare key Amanda keeps under the welcome mat, hefting the bag of Chinese food against her chest. Hilary’s definitely winning the friendship game. If she were actually keeping score that is, which she totally isn’t.

(Well. She might be, but who’s counting?)

Hilary turns to bring the bags of food into Amanda’s kitchen when she runs smack into a muscular, naked chest. 

A naked _man_ -chest.

Hilary stares. 

_Holy fucking shit, that’s Sidney Crosby._

Annnd Hilary can’t stop staring. The Chinese food spills out of the paper bags and onto Amanda’s hardwood floors. 

“Holy fucking shit, you’re Sidney Crosby.”

“Yep. I’m Sidney Crosby,” Sidney Crosby says.

Hilary blinks at him, owlishly. “And you’re not wearing a shirt.”

He blinks back at her. “No, I’m not.”

“ _Amanda_! Where the hell are you?” Hilary bellows.

Amanda wanders into the kitchen, frowning, when her eyes land on Sidney Crosby’s naked chest and then Hilary and then the Chinese food all over the floor.

“What’s going on.” Amanda tugs her robe around herself and tightens the sash at her waist. “Um, also, why is there Chinese food all over my kitchen floor?” 

“I dropped it when I ran into Sidney Crosby’s naked chest with my face,” Hilary says. That’s a little inaccurate, considering they’re the same height but still. “Amanda, are you—”

“Oh my _God_ , this cannot be happening.” Amanda starts rubbing at her temples.

Hilary looks over to where Sidney Crosby was standing but he’s gone—and then she notices him at the kitchen sink, wetting a paper towel and bringing it over to clean up the mess on the hardwood.

This is bizarre.

Hilary shakes some lo mein off the toe of her sneaker. 

“So, you’re banging—”

“Hils,” Amanda groans, rubbing her temples even harder.

“—so, you’re enjoying the company of Sidney Crosby,” Hilary says. “Why wasn’t I informed of this beforehand?”

“Because it’s none of your business?” Amanda says. 

“I’m your best friend!” 

“Actually, Phil is my best friend. I—”

“You know what I mean,” Hilary says.

A flurry of movement catches her eye and she looks over to see Sidney Crosby mopping up the spilled Chinese food with a handful of paper towel. Amanda looks over too and everything about her just _melts_ : her eyes get crinkly, the corners of her mouth curve up, even her posture softens.

When Amanda realizes Hilary’s looking at her, she straightens up and tugs at the sash of her robe. 

“So, yeah. Sid and I are…” Amanda falters and starts tugging at the sash even more.

“We’re dating,” Sidney Crosby says as he pops up with a handful of paper towel dripping with lo mein.

Hilary looks at both of them and nods slowly. She flicks her eyes back on Amanda. “Is he good in bed?”

“Hilary, shut up.” Amanda marches over to her and ushers her into the kitchen. “I’m not talking about that with you…” She pauses. Then she leans in and hisses, “When he’s within earshot.”

Hilary beams. “I want all the deets.”

Amanda steps back and crosses her arms over her chest. “No explicit sexual details. None.”

Hilary pouts. “Oh, come on. I tell you about all my hookups and relationships.”

“And I know _way_ too much about your goalie fetish,” Amanda says, making a face. 

“Okay, fine. No sex details,” Hilary says. “But. I mean, you’ve gotta at least tell me…”

Hilary looks around Amanda’s kitchenette before she spots a bowl of fruit. She reaches out and grabs a banana, holding it up for Amanda. Hilary lifts her eyebrows, giving Amanda a rather pointed look.

“No,” Amanda snaps. Then she pauses again and sighs. “Okay, fine. But only once we’re alone.”

“You guys talking about me?” Sidney Crosby joins them in the little kitchenette to wash his hands. He leans in and plants a kiss on Amanda’s temple, then stands in front of the sink and fiddles with the knobs. “My ears are burning.”

“Of course not, hon,” Amanda lies, smiling at him warmly. 

They lean in and brush lips together in a chaste, disgusting, _adorable_ kiss. Hilary finds herself grudgingly approving of her friend’s new(ish) secret(ish) boyfriend.

“I’m gonna go throw on a shirt,” Sidney Crosby says, stepping away from Amanda. “Then I gotta get back.”

Amanda nods. “All right. I should throw on some clothes too.” She looks over at Hilary. “You gonna be okay on your own?”

Hilary rolls her eyes. “Don’t worry. None of this is gonna go in my Insta story.”

The two of them pad down the hall to change into some clothes and Hilary pulls out her phone. She’s definitely _not_ gonna Insta any of this, but that doesn’t mean she’s not gonna text anyone about it.

Decks  
  
dude your never gonna believe what just happened  
  
What is it Hils  
  
mandy has a new boooooyfriend  
  
do I know him  
  
you might of heard of him but its not my place to say  
  
omg is he hot  
  
yah total babe and i ran into his naked chest with my face  
  
wtf  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. **If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.**


End file.
